Lorem Ipsum
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter fait une importante découverte. PréMcCarter. Attention, pas mal de spoilers SGA et SG1 !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Lorem Ipsum …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler **: saison 3 et 4 SGA et saison 10 SG1.

**Résumé** : le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter fait une importante découverte.

**Genre** : CrossOver SG1 – GEN (enfin, presque …).

_« Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... » (« Il n'existe personne qui aime la souffrance pour elle-même, ni qui la recherche ni qui la veuille pour ce qu'elle est... »)_

**Cicéron, De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum (Liber Primus, 32) (1)**

**oOo**

**1 –** Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter passa le vortex et leva les yeux vers les incroyables vitraux faisant face à la Porte des Etoiles. Elle relâcha le soupir de contentement qu'elle retenait depuis son débriefing avec le Général Landry. Enfin, pensa t-elle, enfin sur Atlantis. Et pas pour régler une crise genre « fin du monde », seul motif qui semblait justifier sa présence dans la galaxie de Pégase. Nope, cette fois elle était là pour se faire plaisir. P-L-A-I-S-I-R. Juste ça. Plaisir en faisant joujou avec toutes les merveilles que recelait la Cité des Anciens.

Elle était impatiente de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au générateur alimenté par l'E2PZ. Les schémas que le docteur Zelenka lui avait fait parvenir avaient éveillé sa curiosité. Non, elle devait être honnête, ce n'était pas de la curiosité mais une véritable obsession : il _fallait_ qu'elle voit ce générateur. L'idéal serait de pouvoir le démonter mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas possible et elle savait qu'elle devrait se contenter d'en tester les limites par simulations, encore que là aussi, il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin. Zelenka avait été on ne peut plus clair : le générateur était protégé par un cerbère plus efficace qu'un peloton de Marines armés jusqu'aux dents, et rien ne disait que le dit cerbère la laisse s'approcher et encore moins tou--

« Ah, Samantha, vous êtes là, bien, bien, j'avais un peu peur que vous ne soyez retenue au dernier moment ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir plus important que de découvrir comment --»

Ah, en parlant de cerbère …

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher et interrompit son monologue.

« _Bonjour_ à vous aussi McKay et oui, je vais _bien_ merci. »

McKay fixa sur elle le regard qu'il devait réserver aux pauvres hères n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir au minimum deux doctorats. En astrophysique bien sûr les doctorats.

« Hu ? » fit-il.

Sam lui sourit. « Je répondais juste à ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'être votre prochaine question à savoir « comment allez vous ? » »

« _Oh_. Oh oui, oui, bien sûr. Vous allez bien. Vous êtes très, euh, bien, je veux dire bien, en forme … » McKay s'empourpra immédiatement. « Pas _ces_ formes là évidemment ! Encore qu'elles sont très bien elles aussi … euh … »

Sam explosa de rire. McKay lui faisait parfois penser à un adolescent en pleine attaque d'hormones, le genre boutonneux découvrant sa première paire de seins.

« Hey Colonel ! Heureux que vous puissiez nous rejoindre, » fanfaronna une voix masculine derrière elle.

Sam riait toujours et fit juste un petit salut de la tête à Sheppard. Elle aimait bien le leader militaire d'Atlantis. Il n'était pas sans lui rappeler un autre Colonel. Jack avait été comme lui, un chien fou, toujours au bord de l'insubordination et elle avait entendu dire que comme O'Neill, Sheppard cachait un esprit brillant.

« Bonjour Colonel. Croyez moi, je suis moi-même ravie d'être ici. J'avais bien besoin d'une petite pause. Les Ori ne sont pas un ennemi … facile. »

Sheppard lui sourit. « Parce que vous connaissez des ennemis _faciles_ ? Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation sur la manière dont vous --»

Un petit grognement leur fit à tous les deux tourner la tête vers McKay. Ce dernier tenait son PDA contre sa poitrine et faisait la moue.

« Rodney ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » McKay tendit la main vers Sam. « Bienvenue sur Atlantis, je vous verrais plus tard. » Et avec ça, pfiout, plus de McKay !

Sam resta un long moment à fixer la silhouette de McKay jusqu'à ce que ce dernier entre dans un transporteur. Hu ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? Elle se tourna vers Sheppard qui se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches et secouait la tête, fixant lui aussi le transporteur qu'avait emprunté McKay.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous savez ce qui vient de se passer, » dit-elle à Sheppard.

Sheppard lui sourit. Ouch, ce type avait vraiment un sourire qui tue ! pensa t-elle.

« Et bien McKay est absolument persuadé que je suis l'incarnation du Capitaine Kirk … »

Hu ?

Sheppard lui souriait toujours. Et il remua ses sourcils d'un air entendu.

Oh !

Oh.

Evidemment, elle aurait du s'en douter. « Vous ne croyez quand même pas … »

« Oh que si, » lui répondit Sheppard. « Vous savez qu'il a même donné votre nom à une baleine ? »

« Une baleine ? » Sam ne savait pas si elle devait être vexée ou honorée.

« Huhu. Mais je vous rassure, c'était une … » Sheppard fit une petite grimace puis ajouta. « Une _charmante_ baleine, vraiment. »

Sam éclata à nouveau de rire. « Colonel, je suis sûre que vous avez une ou deux choses à me dire, histoire que je me sente parfaitement à l'aise pendant mon petit séjour ici, hein ? »

Sheppard lui fit un geste de la main désignant le transporteur que McKay avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. « Aaaah, mais je ne voudrais pas être accusé d'être celui qui est la cause du moindre malaise. C'est justement l'heure du déjeuner et ils servent d'excellentes Carborara au mess … enfin, ce qui passe pour tel dans la galaxie de pégase. Après vous Colonel. »

_Oooh _oui, pensa Sam, son séjour allait certainement être très instructif et elle ne pensait pas seulement à ce qu'elle allait apprendre sur l'E2PZ.

**Quelques jours plus tard …**

McKay entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer, les yeux plongés dans la lecture de son PDA. « Elisabeth, j'ai besoin de plus d'info sur le complexe ancien découvert sur P3X-620, comment j'ai pu laisser Kavanaugh se charger de ça, je l'ignore ! Certainement une faiblesse à mettre sur le dos de notre petite aventure avec les bal--»

Il se tut brusquement en voyant qui occupait le bureau du leader d'Atlantis. « Samantha ? »

« Bonjour McKay. »

« Mais que … qu'est ce … que faites vous là ? » balbutia McKay.

Sam secoua la tête. Décidément, toujours aussi charmant …

« Le Docteur Weir est en déplacement diplomatique sur Ménarian. Elle devrait revenir dans … » Sam jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et allait répondre à McKay lorsque l'alarme de la Porte des Etoiles retentit. « … tout de suite semble t-il. »

« Déplacement diplomatique ? » McKay fronçait les sourcils, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce que Sam venait de lui dire.

Sam vit l'information faire son chemin avant que le visage de McKay n'affiche un O désolé, signe qu'il venait manifestement de se souvenir de quelque chose, quelque chose comme le déplacement de son supérieur, par exemple.

Décidément, ce type était irrécupérable ! Sam avait été présente lors du briefing annonçant que les Ménarians avaient demandé à rencontrer Weir. Et McKay aussi. Les Ménarians faisaient face à une urgence pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'Atlantis. Ils avaient apparemment recueilli les rescapés d'une planète avec laquelle ils entretenaient des relations commerciales. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une centaine de personnes, seules survivantes d'une Sélection qui avait détruit toute la planète, ne laissant derrière que destruction et désolation. Weir avait accepté de se rendre chez leurs alliés (encore que si elle avait bien lu l'expression que Sheppard avait eue sur le visage, la qualification d'alliés était un peu surfaite) immédiatement. Ce devait être un déplacement rapide et en effet, ils n'étaient partis que depuis quelques heures.

Sam se leva et sortit du bureau, McKay sur les talons.

Dans la salle de contrôle, le technicien qui venait de recevoir l'identification de Weir donna l'ordre de lever l'iris. Il contacta aussi Beckett.

Huhu, voilà qui voulait dire que Weir ne revenait pas seule.

Il était désormais courant pour Atlantis d'aider les peuples qui avaient eus à souffrir des wraiths. Les terriens, ou les atlantes comme les peuples de Pégase les appelaient désormais, aidaient ces gens à trouver une autre planète pour s'installer et prenaient en charge leurs blessés les plus graves.

Sam vit l'équipe médicale arriver dans la salle d'embarquement, Carson Beckett à sa tête.

Le vortex se forma et plusieurs formes émergèrent. Le Major Lorne, suivi de trois marines portant des civières, puis Weir et Teyla et enfin, plusieurs autres personnes, manifestement les malheureux en question. Sheppard et Dex se trouvaient dans la salle d'embarquement, prêts à intervenir au cas où.

« Oh, Ménaria ! » s'exclama McKay dans le dos de Sam.

Alléluia ! Pensa Sam. Le Grand Docteur Rodney McKay avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire !

Beckett et son équipe avaient déjà pris en charge les cas les plus graves et organisaient le triage juste devant la porte. Beckett criait ses ordres et Sam sourit, une vision de Janet lançant les mêmes instructions, juste sur la rampe de la Porte, dansant devant ses yeux. Beckett était comme Janet, complètement dédié à sa mission : sauver des vies.

Sam se tourna vers McKay. « Venez, allons leur donner un coup de main. »

« Euh, pourquoi. Ils me semblent avoir les choses bien en main et … » L'homme allongé sur un des brancards perdait pas mal de sang et McKay pâlit, réprimant visiblement une brusque envie de vomir. Il fit un geste de la main en direction d'un transporteur. « Euh … Je ne serais pas très utile alors … je vais … je vais retourner aller chercher un peu de renfort à l'infirmerie et --»

« MCKAY ! » s'exclama Sam sur un ton irrité. Bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il rien qu'une minute oublier sa petite personne et penser un peu aux autres.

Après un instant d'hésitation, McKay hocha la tête et prit une large inspiration serrant son PDA contre lui comme pour se donner du courage. Il avait tout de l'agneau que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Sam grogna, agacée. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à travailler avec quelqu'un comme McKay … d'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment Sheppard faisait pour le supporter dans son équipe. Dans un labo, passait encore, mais dans une équipe active ! Que Dex ne l'ait pas descendu tenait du miracle …

Le vortex se referma juste au moment où ils arrivaient tous les deux dans la salle d'embarquement. Sam ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea vers un groupe de trois femmes. La plus jeune, supportée par les deux autres était manifestement inconsciente. McKay resta un moment planté devant les escaliers, serrant plus que jamais son PDA contre lui.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « McKay ! » lança t-elle excédée. « Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas vous -- » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que c'est à ce moment précis que ce qui n'était qu'une simple mission de sauvetage tourna au cauchemar.

**TBC …**

(1) Quel lien avec cette fic' me direz vous ? Bah, y'en a deux :

a) J'ai pas franchement d'inspiration pour le titre alors j'use cette petite ruse d'imprimerie : le Lorem Ipsum. On parle aussi de faux texte, c'est-à-dire un texte sans aucun sens, permettant juste de remplir des pages lors d'une mise en forme afin d'en calibrer le contenu en l'absence du texte définitif (sur power point par exemple lorsque vous ouvrez un modèle). On utilise généralement du latin qui permet de vérifier au premier coup d'œil si la page est correcte au plan graphique sans être en quelque sorte « déconcentré » par le sens du texte.

b) Certains acheteurs de la saison 2 des DVD SGA auront sans doute remarqué cette petite phrase en doré au dos du coffret : « Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetuer adipiscing elit ». Normalement, nous ne devrions pas avoir cette phrase qui a servi à calibrer un texte lors de la phase de PAO. Un petit bug quoi ! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Shweir4ever**, tu sais ce n'est pas du vrai latin, plutôt du petit négre latineux. "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetuer adipiscing elit" devrait en fait être "_dolorem ipsum_ _quia_ _dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit" (_il manque des mots et puis y'a des fautes de grammaire). Tu trouveras la traduction en entête du chapitre 1.

Pour les autres, merci, merci, merci de vos encouragements : un ship, moi ! vous vous rendez compte ? Le ciel doit m'être tombé sur la tête ... Oh et pour certaines mauvaises langues (elles se reconnaîtront lol) cette fic est TERMINEE (hey, j'écoute ce qu'on me dit : poste pas si c'est pas fini ! Yep, elle fait 7326 mots et 15 pages, na ! Je pense la poster en trois ou quatre parties).

**2 –** **Trois jours après l'attaque**

Sam échangea un regard avec Zelenka. Ce dernier réajusta ses lunettes et lui adressa un petit signe de la tête. Ils étaient prêts. Sam lança le programme. Un petit sifflement se fit entendre suivit du bruit des gaz relâchés dans l'habitacle de verre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ca allait marcher, cette fois, ça allait marcher, il _fallait_ que ça marche …

« … puissance à 50 pour cent, 60, 88. 100 ! » Annonça Zelenka tout en fixant les jauges devant lui.

L'ingénieur tchèque avait l'air exténué, cheveux en bataille, cernes noirs sous les yeux et des vêtements portés depuis plusieurs jours.

Trois jours … Trois longs jours maintenant qu'ils travaillaient là-dessus. Au début, Sam devait bien avouer avoir agi parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Jamais elle n'avait commis une telle erreur de jugement. Elle était un bon soldat, du moins, elle le croyait. Elle avait fait partie d'une équipe active plus de 10 ans, comment avait-elle pu commettre une aussi terrible erreur !

« … Colonel Carter ? » La voix de Zelenka interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir tester le protocole de stabilisation d'énergie. Comment réagissent les gaz cryogéniques ? » Demanda t-elle.

Le docteur Simpson tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur relié à la console Ancienne.

« Le flot est continu et régulier. »

« Parfait. » Sam porta la main à son oreillette et contacta l'infirmerie. « Docteur Beckett, nous sommes prêts. » En prononçant ses derniers mots, Sam se surprit à adresser une prière silencieuse à Dieu ou à ce qui passait pour tel dans la galaxie de Pégase. Elle priait pour ne pas avoir commis d'autres erreurs.

La vie de McKay en dépendait.

**Trois jours plus tôt**

Si jack avait été là, il l'aurait vertement sermonnée. Et comme d'habitude, il y aurait eu gros à parier que c'est Daniel qui aurait payé le prix de son incompétence. Le pauvre semblait toujours être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Jack disait souvent que ce n'était pas aux Goauld qu'ils devaient tous ces cheveux blancs mais à un certain archéologue de sa connaissance. « Trouble Magnet » était le surnom donné au dit archéologue.

Mais elle n'était pas au SGC. Jack était quelque part à Washington, Daniel devait avoir le nez plongé dans ses recherches sur Merlin. Elle était la seule représentante de l'équipe la plus fameuse du SGC. L'équipe qui avait vaincu Ra, Apophis, Anubis … Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son équipe.

Elle se repassait encore et encore la scène, cherchant à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Seulement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre. Elle avait commis une terrible erreur, une erreur qui allait peut-être coûter sa vie à McKay.

Elle avait cru qu'elle _savait_.

10 ans d'équipe active, 10 ans de voyages sur d'autres planètes, 10 ans de rencontres avec d'autres peuples et elle n'avait toujours rien compris. Elle était arrivée sur Atlantis comme en territoire conquis. Et c'était cette trop grande confiance en elle qui avait peut-être tué McKay.

La situation serait ironique si la vie d'un homme n'était pas en jeu : n'était-ce pas cette même arrogance qu'elle avait tant de fois reprochée à McKay ?

Oh oui, elle avait été arrogante ! Pour elle, Atlantis n'était qu'une immense caverne d'Ali Baba et elle avait bien escompté découvrir le Sésame de tous les mystères que la Cité renfermait encore. Et bien sûr, pouvoir par la même occasion fermer son clapet à un certain astrophysicien de sa connaissance …

Et elle avait oublié le principal.

Atlantis était en guerre.

Elle avait toujours du se battre pour se faire accepter comme un soldat compétent, pour que les gens oublient qu'elle n'était pas qu'un cerveau. Elle avait été fière de ses promotions, aussi fière que lors de l'obtention de chacun de ses doctorats.

Atlantis était en guerre et le célèbre Lieutenant Colonel Carter se comportait comme … comme un bleu ! Pire, comme un civil. Oh, pas un de ceux qui travaillaient ici. Non. Pas comme les docteurs Zelenka, Simpson ou Cole. Eux avaient vécu l'attaque des wraiths, eux savaient.

Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais relâcher son attention.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient poisseux. Elle examina sa main … du sang. Elle fixa ses doigts un long moment comme s'ils appartenaient à une autre personne. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère.

« Hey, laissez moi regarder ça. »

La voix lui fit relever la tête. Une jeune femme s'assit près de lit. Bon sang ! Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Ving ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Impossible qu'elle ait son diplôme !

Le docteur – ce devait en être un, non ? – examina sa main puis se mit à ausculter son crâne, le tournant vers la gauche puis vers la droite.

« Huuuuuuum, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de fracturé mais nous allons faire un SCAN et un IRM pour en être sûr. Avez-vous perdu connaissance … ? »

Et la longue litanie des questions commença. Elle avait l'habitude avec Janet. Elle répondit distraitement, observant l'activité de l'infirmerie.

Des civières jonchaient le sol. Deux d'entre elles, étaient recouvertes d'un drap blanc. L'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée flottaient dans l'air. Les gémissements des blessés et les ordres criés par le personnel médical formaient une cacophonie terrifiante.

Oui, Atlantis était en guerre … et les wraith venaient manifestement de gagner une bataille.

« Colonel … ? »

Hu. Ah, le docteur la fixait, un petit sourire fatigué sur le visage. Elle ne tenta même pas de lui rendre.

« Venez, je vais devoir vous installer par ici, nous avons besoin du lit. »

D'accord. C'était normal, il y avait des personnes dans un état plus grave que le sien.

Sam se leva et se laissa guider jusqu'à un couloir adjacent. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises contre le mur. Un peu cabossées – qui un nez ensanglanté, qui des égratignures – mais pas trop mal en point.

« Keller. » Annonça le docteur.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Pardon, je … ? »

« Je suis le docteur Keller. Je vais m'occuper de vous dans un instant. Ok ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Elle déglutit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Et McKay ? »

Le docteur Keller lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Le docteur Beckett est avec lui. Ne vous en faites pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. » Puis elle la laissa.

_Entre de bonnes mains_ … Pas comme avec elle. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger, bien au contraire, elle l'avait servi sur un plateau aux plus grands ennemis d'Atlantis.

Un piège. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un piège. Les fameux _survivants_ n'en étaient pas. Bien au contraire.

Sam ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur laissant le souvenir de ces quelques minutes d'horreur, rejouer dans sa tête …

La jeune femme sanglotait et les deux autres lui murmuraient des paroles rassurantes. Sam leur sourit. « Ne craignez rien, je vais vous aider. » Elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un dans son dos et tourna la tête. McKay se tenait devant l'escalier, son PDA serré contre lui. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « McKay ! » lança t-elle excédée. « Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas vous -- »

Un cri de rage retentit juste au moment où Sam prononçait le nom de McKay. La jeune femme près de laquelle elle était agenouillée la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un _clank_ sourd qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Sam essaya de se relever mais un des deux autres femmes la frappa au visage, pendant que l'autre la maintenait au sol.

Sam ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à ce qui se passait dans la salle d'embarquement.

La jeune femme avait sorti quelque chose de sous son large manteau. Une petite sphère qui s'éleva lentement dans l'air avant de se mettre à tourner sur elle-même. Les gardes présents dans la salle réagirent aussitôt à cette menace et se mirent à tirer. En vain … les balles ricochaient sur la sphère qui se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite. L'objet avança vers sa cible sous le feu nourri des gardes.

Ronon Dex dégaina son arme et tira lui aussi, réussissant à ralentir un peu la sphère mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle avait atteint son objectif.

McKay se tenait toujours debout devant l'escalier et fixait la sphère, se demandant vraisemblablement ce que c'était. Sam pouvait facilement imaginer les rouages du cerveau du scientifique fonctionner à pleine puissance pour identifier l'objet. Elle maudissait parallèlement ce même fichu cerveau qui visiblement ignorait le simple acte de se protéger lorsqu'un objet inconnu voletait vers vous (surtout si le dit objet résistait aux balles, ce que était rarement un bon signe …).

« RODNEY ! » Hurla Sheppard. « _Nondedieu_ ! McKay, à terre, à terre ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Si l'avertissement de Sheppard sortit bien McKay de son petit état de transe, sa réaction fut trop tardive. La sphère lui fonça dessus. McKay, déséquilibré par les marches de l'escalier derrière lui, tomba à terre et porta son PDA devant lui comme un bouclier.

La sphère émit un petit sifflement aigu et soudain, des centaines de petites piques apparurent à sa surface lui donnant l'apparence d'un oursin de mer.

Dans la salle, les soi-disant survivants donnaient du fil à retordre aux Atlantes. La leader des athosiens, Teyla Emmagan se livrait à un combat à mains nus à deux contre un, protégeant le docteur Weir. Sheppard avait été blessé et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son épaule saignait abondamment mais il continuait à se battre. Idem pour le sétidien, Dex, qui se frayait un passage à travers les corps, vivants ou mort, pour atteindre McKay.

Seulement c'était trop tard.

**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

**V'la la suite ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews.**

**3 –** La sphère se mit à bourdonner puis toutes les piques furent éjectées simultanément et la salle se mit à résonner des cris de McKay. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de se protéger la tête avec son PDA mais les piques avaient percé ses bras, ses jambes, son torse …

« Rodney ! » Hurla une fois encore Sheppard. Dex poussa quant à lui un grognement spectaculaire et se mit à tirer sur la sphère. Une, deux, six fois l'arme toucha l'objet avant que ce dernier ne se mette à vaciller, lançant une dernière salve de piques vers le corps de McKay désormais silencieux. Ronon poussa un rugissement et bondit sur la sphère. Cette fois, il utilisa son arme comme une batte de base-ball et frappa l'objet qui s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Sam parvint enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte des deux femmes. Une fanfare donnait une représentation dans sa tête.

« Rodney … » Sheppard, soutenant son bras, arriva près du scientifique et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Sam se leva tant bien que mal et rejoignit Sheppard au chevet de McKay. « Il est … »

« Non. » Annonça Sheppard. « CARSON ! » cria t-il. Rodney poussa un petit gémissement. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le bouger, non ?»

Sam hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était mieux ou pas pour le malheureux scientifique.

Il avait l'air d'un patient tombé entre les mains d'un acupuncteur fou.

Des dizaines de piques s'étaient fichées dans son corps, essentiellement sur ses avant bras et ses jambes. Il était manifestement conscient, yeux clos et lèvres serrées, luttant contre la douleur, respirant de manière saccadée.

Sheppard avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le mouvement fit trembler les piques. Rodney poussa un petit cri. Sheppard ôta sa main immédiatement, comme s'il venait de se brûler. « Ok, je crois _définitivement_ qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le bouger. CARSOOOOON ! »

Teyla avait rejoint ses coéquipiers et se tenait près de la tête de Rodney et lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« Ecartez vous, » fit une voix ferme derrière eux.

Sam se leva immédiatement (ce qui eut pour effet de faire repartir la fanfare dans son pauvre crâne…) mais elle fut la seule : les trois coéquipiers de Rodney ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Beckett soupira mais s'installa près de son patient.

Il commença son examen puis appela deux infirmiers. Ils allaient devoir, le plus délicatement possible, installer Rodney sur une civière. Beckett s'assura que ses signes vitaux étaient bons et installa une perfusion. Rodney était en état de choc. Beckett se pencha vers le scientifique.

« Rodney … Rodney, nous allons devoir vous bouger, nous allons faire en sorte que la manœuvre soit la moins douloureuse possible, ok ? » Les yeux bleus clignèrent un instant et Rodney hocha lentement la tête. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur son visage. Beckett serra doucement la main du scientifique et tourna la tête vers les autres.

« Bien, messieurs, à trois. Un … » Sheppard, Dex et les deux infirmiers saisirent chacun McKay. « Deux … » McKay fut soulevé de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi glisser un drap sous son corps. Ce simple geste élicita un cri de sa part. «Trois … » Le drap fut soulevé à son tour. Le cri dura une éternité cette fois ... puis Rodney fut déposé dans la civière. Inconscient. « Ok, on y va ! » cria Beckett. Il disparut dans le couloir suivi de son équipe.

A peine avait-il eu le dos tourné que Dex se jetait sur la jeune femme au manteau, posant son arme sur sa tempe. Il grogna. « Vous avez dix secondes pour me dire ce que cette … cette chose … » il pointa du menton, les débris de la sphère. « … a fait à McKay ».

La jeune femme sourit et se mit à rire, ses yeux brillant de joie. « C'est trop tard, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui ! » cracha t-elle.

Sheppard n'eut pas le temps de retenir le bras de Dex qui frappa la jeune femme, l'envoyant à terre. Elle continuait de sourire tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche puis elle s'adressa directement à Dex. « Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous surtout … Ils vous avaient choisi, ils vous avaient fait cet honneur et qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez rejeté vos Dieux ! »

Huhu, voilà qui avait un petit goût de déjà vu, se dit Sam entre deux coups de tambour. « Ses Dieux ? Quels Dieux ? » Demanda t-elle, tout en ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

Dex fixait la jeune femme comme si c'était le pire des monstres qu'il ait jamais vu. « Les wraiths … ces gens sont des sympathisants wraith, » siffla t-il, les dents serrées. « Ils les servent et les vénèrent comme des Dieux. »

Des adorateurs de wraiths, il ne manquait plus que ça ! pensa Sam.

Cette fois, c'est Sheppard qui releva la jeune femme et se mit à la secouer. « Ok, j'ai déjà rencontré une de vos petites copines, il y a un an de cela et si vous voulez savoir, elle a fini en une jolie gerbe de feu, en même temps que sa déesse de pacotille. Et oui, avant que vous me posiez la question, c'est bien nous qui avons fait sauter son vaisseau ruche … oups, excusez moi, les _deux_ vaisseaux ruches, mais hey, un dieu de perdu, dix de retrouver, non ? _Aaaaaah_, mais j'oubliais, il y a aussi eu deux autres vaisseaux depuis, à moins que ce ne soit trois … Ronon, deux ou trois ?»

« Trop pour que je puisse m'en souvenir avec précision, » répondit Ronon avec un grognement.

La jeune femme était devenue blême de rage. « Vous … vous êtes tous morts ! Voilà ce que vous êtes, des morts en sursis ! » Le sourire réapparut sur son visage. « Comme _lui_. »

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qui était le « lui » en question.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda froidement Sheppard.

La jeune femme redressa le menton, visiblement fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli au nom de ses Dieux. « Le Docteur McKay est mort. Il avait défié les Dieux en tentant d'apprendre comment fonctionnait leur magie. »

Leur magie ?

C'était donc ça … Sam se tourna vers Sheppard et vit que lui aussi avait compris.

McKay était devenu en trois ans, le spécialiste de la technologie Ancienne mais surtout Wraith. Sam avait une bonne maîtrise de la technologie des Anciens mais elle ne savait quasiment rien de celle des wraiths et elle doutait que qui que ce soit d'autre à part McKay ait une telle connaissance. Il connaissait leur langage de codification et les bases de leur technologie et l'avait clairement démontré en craquant le code de pilotage du vaisseau ruche dont ils avaient tourné les membres en pseudo-humains.

Aux yeux des wraiths, il était naturellement devenu l'homme à abattre.

Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était que les wraiths sachent qu'un tel homme existe. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient un réseau d'information plus important que les terriens ne l'avaient cru. Pensaient-ils toujours qu'Atlantis avait été détruite ? Cela expliquerait qu'ils aient eu l'idée de ces faux-survivants. Ils avaient été une sorte de Cheval de Troie. Les wraiths ignoraient où les Atlantes avaient installé leur nouvel avant poste et si la montagne ne peut pas aller à Mahomet …

« Et maintenant, » reprit la jeune femme qui s'était relevée, « la sentence … a été exécutée. » Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle s'écroula.

Ainsi que tous les autres sympathisants wraiths.

« _NONDE_ … » s'écria Sheppard. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme. Dex en fit de même avec un jeune homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ronon secoua la tête. « Morts, » annonça Sheppard. « Ils se sont … _suicidés_ ? »

Ronon hocha la tête. « Leur mission était remplie. La Reine qu'il servait a du leur donner l'ordre de … s'autodétruire s'ils étaient pris, un peu comme pour un combattant wraith.»

Sheppard ferma les yeux et soupira. « Quelle merdier … » puis il porta la main à son oreillette. « Carson ? Comment va-t-il ? »

La réponse ne devait pas être celle qu'il attendait parce que Sam vit Sheppard serrer les dents. Le regard qu'il posa sur les corps devant lui disait clairement que si ces adorateurs de wraiths ne s'étaient pas donnés la mort, il leur aurait volontiers donné un coup de main.

**Trois jours après l'attaque**

Sam _entendit_ le convoi médical arriver dans la salle, avant même de le voir.

« … Carson, ça suffit ! Arrêter de vous occuper de moi comme si j'étais un bébé et --»

Il y eut un long soupir. « Rodney, si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme un bébé, je ne serais pas obligé de vous traiter comme tel, donc maintenant soyez gentil, faites un beau _arheu_ et laissez faire vos nounous. »

Sam, plongée derrière une console, ne voyait pas le visage de Rodney mais elle était certaine qu'il devait faire une superbe petite moue réprobatrice.

« ZELENKA ! » La douce voix de McKay résonna dans la salle. Sam soupira et sortit de sous la console. Temps d'affronter la bête …

« Hey McKay, un peu plus bas le ton, il y en a qui travaille ici vous savez. » Son ton se voulait moqueur mais elle savait qu'il sonnait un peu faux. « Et puis franchement, c'est comme ça que vous traitez vos subordonnés ? »

McKay baissa les yeux vers elle. Des yeux bleus qui contrastaient terriblement avec la pâleur de sa peau et les horribles cernes noirs. « Humpf, si vous voulez savoir, cette méthode de management a fait ses preuves et puis, si vous leur lâcher un peu trop la bride, _pfiout_, vous perdez toute autorité ! » puis il demanda, sur un ton hésitant. « Alors, ça …. Ça marche ?»

Sam sourit malgré elle. McKay était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant. Bien sûr, il y avait son incroyable intellect mais ce qu'elle avait découvert ses trois derniers jours c'était l'autre facette de McKay, l'homme. Pas le type arrogant, mesquin, voir odieux, non, l'homme qui était respecté par ses pairs (Zelenka, Simpson et la petite japonaise, Miko quelque chose, avaient passé des nuits blanches à bosser sur la chambre de stase, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient pour leur boss) et même par le personnel militaire (le Major Lorne et le Sergent Stackhouse se faisaient un point d'honneur à défendre, si ce n'est la vertu, du moins la réputation du « terrible McKay »). L'homme que ces gens _aimaient_. Peu importe que McKay traite Teyla Emmagan de « Xena Princesse guerrière » ou Ronon Dex de « Conan le barbare », les deux aliens aimaient sincèrement leur coéquiper. La rage sur le visage de Dex dans la salle d'embarquement devait être la seule émotion qu'elle lui avait vue sur le visage. Et c'est l'attaque perpétrée sur McKay qui l'avait suscitée. Quant à Sheppard … il passait ses journées dans l'infirmerie aux côtés de McKay. Comme un grand frère protecteur. Comme un meilleur ami.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu aussi mal juger McKay. Ou alors, il avait changé … Atlantis l'avait changé. Peut-être.

« Hey, il y a une petite boum ici et personne ne nous as invités ? » claironna Sheppard derrière eux. Il était accompagné d'Emmagan et de Dex. Ils étaient tous en tenue de combat, prêt à partir.

Et Sam se souvint brutalement de la raison de sa présence dans cette salle.

Elle avait remis, avec l'aide d'une bonne partie des collègues de Rodney, la chambre de stase dans laquelle il avait trouvé la version alternative du docteur Weir, il y avait deux ans de cela.

Pour Rodney.

**TBC ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà, j'ai fini mon premier ship ... ça fait bizarre. J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur !**

**4 –** La jeune adoratrice de wraith avait eu raison. Elle avait bel et bien tué McKay. Empoisonné pour être plus exact. Un poison lent bien sûr. Les wraiths voulaient que l'humain qui avait _osé_ les défier meure dans de terribles souffrances. Et ce serait le cas s'ils ne trouvaient pas l'antidote, Beckett lui donnait encore quelques jours, pas plus. Déjà, les dégâts provoqués par la toxine courant dans ses veines se faisaient sentir. Crises d'épilepsie, pertes de conscience, vomissements …

L'analyse des piques avait révélé la présence d'une toxine puissante. Une toxine d'origine naturelle. Le docteur Katie Brown avait identifié la plante dont elle était tirée. Elle s'apparentait à l'Aconit terrienne et poussait sur plusieurs planètes. L'équipe de Sheppard allait donc partir à la chasse à l'Aconit Pégasienne. C'était une question de temps … le problème, c'était que c'était justement, ce dont ils manquaient. Beckett et son équipe menaient une course contre la montre mais l'état de McKay avait terriblement empiré ces dernières heures et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix. La chambre de stase était sa seule chance de survie en attendant qu'ils produisent l'antidote.

Sam observa Rodney faire ses adieux -- non, pas des adieux, juste … juste un petit « au revoir et à bientôt ». Teyla était agenouillée près du fauteuil roulant et avait posé son front contre celui de Rodney, ce qui était, elle l'avait appris, un geste d'affection mais aussi de respect chez les Athosiens ; Dex se pencha vers Rodney l'air menaçant puis il le prit brusquement dans ses bras et lui frotta les cheveux en riant, élicitant un petit couinement de la part du malheureux scientifique. Vint ensuite le tour de Sheppard. Sam détourna les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de ces quatre personnes mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Sheppard parlait à voix basse à McKay et celui-ci lui répondait d'un signe de tête. On pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux ... peur de mourir, peur d'entrer dans la chambre de stase, peur de quitter ses amis, Atlantis. Certainement un peu de tout ça à la fois. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et Sheppard les essuya doucement. Sam ignorait ce qu'il lui disait mais McKay finit par prendre une large inspiration et hocha la tête. Sheppard l'aida à se lever et à entrer dans l'habitacle de la chambre de stase. Sheppard lui serra gentiment l'épaule puis laissa Beckett s'occuper de lui.

« Colonel ? »

Sam leva les yeux vers Zelenka et hocha la tête. Elle se pencha vers la console et entra le code de déverrouillage de la chambre. La coque en verre se referma lentement. McKay combattit un moment les effets des gaz cryogéniques puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

**Huit jours après l'attaque**

Sam entra dans le labo et se dirigea vers les consoles. Elle hocha la tête en voyant que tout était en ordre, puis elle s'installa dans la chaise qui se trouvait juste en face de la chambre de stase.

« Ok, McKay, où en étions nous, ah, oui. L'arrivée à Fondcombe. » Et elle commença sa lecture.

Elle venait ici tous les jours sous prétexte bien entendu de vérifier l'équipement. C'était un alibi tout à fait plausible, ils avaient eu du mal à réparer la chambre de stase.

Sam savait que McKay aimait tout particulièrement Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ca lui avait paru étonnant compte tenu du monde fantaisiste décrit dans la fameuse trilogie. A ses yeux, fantaisie et McKay ne faisaient guère bon ménage … Elle soupira, elle s'était vraiment trompée sur le compte de McKay, non ?

Plus elle en apprenait sur lui et plus elle se disait qu'elle avait été particulièrement injuste avec lui … ok, elle s'était un peu conduite comme une harpie. Ou comme la vieille fille qu'elle était en fin de compte. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de dîner, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, avec lui, hein ? Ce n'était pas comme si son carnet de bal était plein ! Et maintenant … maintenant, elle n'aurait peut-être plus cette chance.

Sheppard était revenu bredouille de ces deux dernières expéditions, il était reparti il y avait de cela quelques heures, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, de perdre espoir.

Elle soupira.

Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse : elle avait envie d'avoir une seconde chance avec McKay. Une seconde chance de découvrir elle aussi, l'âme qui se cachait derrière l'arrogance et l'associabilité. Elle voulait … Oh bon sang ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement : s'excuser ? Obtenir le pardon de McKay pour la manière dont elle l'avait traité ? Pour l'avoir … _tué_. Si elle n'avait pas crié son nom, cette folle n'aurait jamais su qui viser ! Ou bien elle recherchait autre chose, quelque chose de plus … _intime_ ? Gah ! Cette fois c'était sûr, elle devenait folle !

Ou pas …

Elle se leva et posa le livre sur la chaise puis approcha la Chambre de stase.

C'était étrange de voir McKay aussi immobile. S'il y avait une chose qui caractérisait McKay c'était le mouvement : il n'arrêtait jamais ! Et s'il ne bougeait pas, c'était ses mains qui le faisaient. Des mains habiles, capables de tout exprimer : peine, enthousiasme, peur, excitation.

Sam posa sa main sur la vitre. Oui, c'était étrange de voir McKay au repos. Il avait l'air serein, presque vulnérable et --

_OHMONDIEU ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse !_

La révélation la frappa comme une pierre et elle retomba sur la chaise derrière elle, faisant tomber le livre par terre.

Amoureuse … de McKay !

**24 heures plus tard**

Enfin ! Ils avaient enfin réussi !

Sheppard avait ramené la bonne Aconit et Beckett avait trouvé l'antidote. L'émotion était à son comble dans l'infirmerie. Beckett avait administré l'antidote à McKay il y avait quelques heures de cela mais ce dernier était toujours sans réaction. Au moins, il avait repris quelques couleurs, ce qui était bon signe. Beckett avait fini par envoyer Sheppard et son équipe se reposer. L'alcôve dans laquelle était installé McKay était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Sam qui était désormais seule, sortit Le Seigneur des Anneaux et se mit à lire.

C'était devenu comme un rituel.

Depuis sa petite épiphanie, elle ne savait plus très bien quoi faire et lire à voix haute lui donnait une certaine sérénité, une contenance aussi. Du moins lorsqu'elle était avec McKay. Même inconscient, il la troublait …

Elle avait eu beau retourner tout ça dans sa tête, encore et encore, elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle était attirée par ce fichu canadien ! Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ah, le Conseil d'Elrond, le conseil des sages, des grands de la Terre du Milieu … le Conseil lors duquel un être que l'on aurait pu croire insignifiant allait se montrer d'un courage incroyable.

Comme McKay …

Argh, elle abandonnait ! Elle était complètement obnubilée. Elle reposa violemment le livre sur la tablette située près du lit et c'est là qu'elle les vit.

Deux yeux bleus tournés vers elle.

Et bien sûr elle réagit comme n'importe quelle femme qui avait failli perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle l'embrassa. Oh, bien entendu, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser de cinéma. McKay était trop faible pour _participer_ mais son regard en disait long sur son état : incrédule ...

« Hey, McKay, bon retour parmi les vivants. » Sam lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra faiblement puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Sans lâcher la main de Rodney, Sam se repoussa dans son fauteuil. Ok, elle lui dirait qu'il avait halluciné le baiser, après tout, il n'était pas, loin de là, rétabli, hein ?

Elle soupira. Elle était vraiment foutue …

**Epilogue**

Sam récupéra son ordinateur portable et son sac. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit de ses quartiers. Tout avait une fin et là, elle devait absolument repartir sur Terre. La guerre contre les Oris n'était pas terminée, hélas !

Elle emprunta le transporteur et se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement. Le docteur Weir, Sheppard et McKay se trouvaient là pour lui dire au revoir.

« Et bien voilà. Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Se furent quinze jours extrêmement enrichissants. Cette Cité, votre Cité est extraordinaire. »

« Yep, ça c'est sûr » répondit Sheppard. Il se mit au garde à vous (mais son sourire retirait un peu de son côté formel au geste …).

Weir lui serra chaleureusement la main. « Revenez quand vous voulez et bonne chance dans votre lutte contre les Oris. »

McKay resta silencieux.

Sam se tourna vers lui. Elle se sentait affreusement maladroite. « Et bien, à la prochaine McKay, » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, en forçant un sourire.

McKay la fixait, ses yeux bleus intenses, toujours silencieux.

Sam lui fit un petit signe de la tête et marcha vers la Porte. Juste au moment où elle allait la franchir, elle sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille et une voix murmura à son oreille. « Je n'ai pas oublié … » puis la main la tourna doucement et elle fut ramenée contre la poitrine de Rodney. Cette fois le baiser fut différent. Il n'y avait plus d'urgence, pas de mort imminente en vue. C'était doux, tendre. Lorsque Rodney se dégagea, Sam éprouva un petit pincement au cœur.

« Allez, va combattre le mal et fais leur voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre à un génie, » lui dit-il.

Il souriait. Il était en vie. Il était ... Rodney.

L'homme qu'elle aimait.

**FIN !**


End file.
